Angry Birds: The Final Plan
by Weirdo123
Summary: Is this the Pig King's Final Plan?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the Angry Birds, an army of birds taking revenge on the evil green pigs who stole their eggs to feed their hunger, after many plots will this be the Pig King's final plan to get the eggs? Find out on Angry Birds: The Final Plan.

Pig King: Is the plan ready?

Green Pig 1: Yes sir. We will run to the birds telling that there is a monster who eats Birds for dinner.

So, the plan has begun.

Green Pig 1: RUN AWAY! THERE'S A BIRD EATING MONSTER! That is all.

The birds run away and leaves the eggs vulnerable for the pigs to take.

Green Pig 1: Sir, we have the eggs.

Pig King: Excellent, now we must run before the birds come.

Green Pig 2: LET'S RUN!

And then the pigs run away with the eggs and the birds realize it's a trick and get revenge.

Red Bird: Did they just trick us.

Yellow Bird: Oh no! The eggs are gone!

Blue Bird: Something tells me the pigs got the eggs.

Red Bird: Let's go!

Black Bird: What are you doing?

Yellow Bird: We're chasing the pigs. They have stolen the eggs.

Black Bird: Come on White Bird, we have eggs to save.

The birds have located the Pig King's location, the forest.

Red Bird: Get ready, Yellow Bird you are up.

Yellow Bird is on the slingshot and now he is launched.

Yellow Bird: Incoming...

Yellow Bird smashes through the building and the pigs die.

Red Bird: Well, that worked.

The Birds wander to a billboard.

Red Bird: It's the Pig King! Launch me now!

White Bird: Uh that is a billboard.

Red Bird realizes that the king is a fake billboard, he's too late and hits 5 billboards and a wall, brick wall.

Black Bird: Well that hurt.

Yellow Bird: It hurts a lot.

So the birds move on, smack through structures by the pigs and encounter the Pig King.

Red Bird: Alright Pig King, IT IS OVER!

The Pig King boasts about his fortress which is completely "indestructible".

The birds try their best but completely fail.

White Bird: It is hopeless, we cannot defeat him like this.

Red Bird: There is one only option we have. Ready the sardines.

The sardines have been fired and the Mighty Eagle strikes and kills all the pigs but the Pig King has one more plan.

Pig King: You may have defeated me, but I'll be back.

The Pig King activates his jetpack and gets 5 eggs from the birds but leave 1 to them.

Red Bird: We have to get the eggs back…

TO BE CONTINUED! And I do not own Angry Birds.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Angry Birds: The Final Plan, the Pig King leaves 1 egg to the birds and 5 to him, now our birds must get those eggs back.

The birds locate the eggs but Red Bird wastes his time by watching the Pig King's defeat all over again on his phone...

Red Bird: YES! YES! YES!

Yellow Bird: What are you doing?

Red Bird: Nothing.

Red Bird now locates the Pig King, in the mountains!

Black Bird: Ready the mountain gear.

Now, the birds arrive in the mountains and will try to dodge the rocks falling.

Blue Bird: LOOK OUT!

Rocks fall the birds hardly try to dodge it.

Red Bird: RUN!

But sadly, the birds are hit.

Blue Bird: OUCH!

Yellow Bird: FALCON PAWNCH!

Yellow Bird destroys the rock, but the birds are overwhelmed and hit the ground.

Red Bird: Find a new strategy...

Blue Bird: How about plan A?

The birds do plan A, go sideways.

Red Bird: CHARGE!

The bird's plan is successfully right but something makes it a flaw..

White Bird: OH CRUD!

The birds are hit by the rocks.

Red Bird: Well that failed..

White Bird: Plan B?

Now the birds go backwards but can't notice the rocks and are hit again.

Black Bird: Plan C?

The birds wear helmets which deflect the rocks but can't deflect larger rocks.

Red Bird: It is useless, we can't get the eggs.

Yellow Bird: We need to fly.

Blue Bird: SAY WHAT?

Instead of actually flying, they use jetpacks.

Blue Bird: Awesome!

Yellow Bird: In 3..2…1 LIFTOFF!

The birds fly to the top and catch the Pig King.

White Bird: Give up Pig King!

Pig King: NEVER! I'll give you your eggs when you take it from my green hands!

Red Bird: You don't have any hands.

Pig King: It's a joke. It's funny.

Yellow Bird: That was not funny. You know that.

Red Bird: GET HIM!

The birds fight the King in a cartoonish style but the Pig King escapes and gives the birds two other eggs.

Red Bird: Well that was weird.

TO BE CONTINUED! AND I DO NOT OWN ANGRY BIRDS OR ANY OTHER REFERENCES.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Angry Birds: The Final Plan, the Pig King has now given the birds another egg but he has found another place: UNDERGROUND!

Pig King: Hmmm, this is a suitable place after all…

Back at the top, Red Bird is trying to find the Pig King but accidentally falls to his lair.

Red Bird: AHH!

The Pig King spots him and traps him…and the birds try to rescue him.

Blue Bird: Where's Red Bird?

Yellow Bird: Uh...guys? Look at here.

The Birds spot the hole Red Bird fell in.

Big Brother Bird: Let's find some bait.

Blue Bird: Yeah, let's find bait…

The birds stare at Blue Bird, because he is going to be used.

Blue Bird: You have got to be kidding me!

Yellow Bird: Well, duh you fit in the hole!

The plan they do fail. But at least he reported where they can enter...

So Big Brother smacks the entrance and is angry about his younger brother being trapped and the other birds are angry for trying to eat their eggs.

Big Brother Bird: PIG KING! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUT FOR CAPTURING RED BIRD!

Green Bird: Calm down! LET'S GET HIM!

The birds chase him in an old school door chase…

And finally get him.

White Bird: GAME OVER PIG!

Pig King: I give up, you win birds. I just want an egg to eat anyway.

But Red Bird changes his mind.

Red Bird: Fine, you can get an egg.

The birds are shocked but something happens.

Yellow Bird: You gave him an egg?

Red Bird: Explosive egg.

And the Pig King blows up, the end.

AND I DO NOT OWN ANGRY BIRDS.


End file.
